The End and a Beginning
by RainyDaySighs
Summary: I’m…getting blood on her dress…' Kisshu's thoughts as he lays dying in Ichigo's arms. Kisshu-Ichigo pairing, oneshot. My first Fanfic so any help would be nice. please, Flame me.


_this is my first fanfic so any advice is welcomed. this is Kisshu's thoughts as he is dying in episode 51 so its a bit on the morbid end. i tryed to keep it as true to the show as i could, everything that Kisshu and Ichigo say is fact i just added what i thought Kisshu **might** be thinking but its rather out-of-character for him sorry about that ill work on it. the words were taken from two different subs but im sure that at least one of them was right. im thinking of writeing an almost sequel to this oneshot were they all come back and...balh, blah, blah, they all live happily ever after but im not really sure yet. only if the true Kisshu Fangirls don't kill me for makeing him an almost puts like person T-T __Kisshu and Ichigo pairing (because Masaya sucks...) please enjoy and dont worry about being nice with your comments by all means, flame me._

_**The End and a Beginning**_

_**I'm…getting blood on her dress…**_

The thought fluttered its slow way through my muggy, pain filled mind as I lay limp in her warm embrace. To have her soft body willingly pressed against mine, with her beautiful brown eyes so sincere…no…they're pink…right?

_**I can't tell anymore.**_

Her eyes have never looked at me like that. So filled with…

Love?

Not likely

But as I slip farther and farther into the oncoming darkness, my useless eyes began to faze in and out, and anything seems possible now.

_**Stop that. Let me see her clearly.**_

The time I've spent with her, even when we fought and she would tell me she hated me, has been the most important moments in my life…not that there's much of it left….I don't know how she did it but, she changed me into something worthwhile. My heart gave a strong, painful throb, which probably shortened my already ending life, as I think of how much this one little human means to me.

Worth dying for?

_Definitely_

"I guess I was lucky to have this time with you…Ichigo," the words tear their way past my vocal cords and out of my chocking lips to echo weakly in the large empty room.

_**My death chamber…**_

"I'll die in your arms,"

And she'll never know how wonderful an idea that really is to me. To end my life in her arms… The ruff, frilly fabric of her pink dress rubs agents the bloody hole that rent its path through my dying body. Doesn't she care that being close to me…is making her so dirty?

"I tell you goodbye…" my heart insists on beating more strongly before settling back to its feeble throbs. Does it want me to end right now, so I will never have to hear her tell me she loves another again? "Forever…"

Small gasps and hiccups escape her mouth. I want to taste her smooth lips once more, to at least…pretend that she loves me. A thin trickle of liquid seeps past her eye to trickle a slow path down her dirt smeared face.

_**Wait…is she…crying.**_

"Are you…crying, Ichigo?"

A strangled sob rips its way past her trembling lips. It's true. My fearless, brave Koneko…is crying.

_**It hurts to breathe let alone speak but, I have to know… Ichigo, are you crying, for me?**_

She seemed to be thinking of something.

About me?

Maybe, just maybe

Another sob pass through her quivering lips.

_**Can I hope? That maybe…maybe, they're for me? Maybe she does love me…at least a little?**_

"Please…listen to me…before I die, I want to tell you something nice…"

I struggle to lift myself. The pain in my body only grows but…I've had worse.

_**Just one more, one more time…**_

Because right now I think she'll believe me.

"Kisshu," my name on her lips, I wish she would always say it like that, like I'm the most important thing to her. I could spend the rest of my life listening to her calling my name like that…I guess I'll get that wish.

_**Just not how I wanted.**_

I continue to struggle to her. Pathetic excuses of words and phrases choke me in their attempt to me heard. My lips so close to her own release small gasps of pain.

_**Please, let me say it!**_

"I…I lo…I love…" the blackness swirls in around me, and I begin to fall back towards the cold ground.

_**I love you…**_

I had never thought about dying, about what happened after. And I _wasn't_ about to start. I couldn't see her anymore in this place of blackness and that is the only thing I really care about.

Is it black…_because _I can't see her?

Likely

The only strong feeling I have here is being pulled out from my body. I don't want to leave, at least…not yet. If I focus my mind, I can feel her gently placing my lifeless body on the cool ground. And if I push harder…I can hear her screaming my name.

I turn around in the swirling darkness that holds me captive, as the sound echoes in this empty word. Rebounding, and reverberating, until it fills all of me. And in the mist of the darkness, I smile.

"So you do love me Koneko…Ichigo. I can hold onto that until we meet again."

_**And I won't let you go…ever. I'll win you forever this time….**_


End file.
